Class Act
"Class Act" is the thirty-seventh episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on July 28, 2018 and is the twelfth episode in the second season. Plot At Avalor Palace, Elena and Isabel are eating breakfast with their grandparents. Today, Isabel is going to attend Professor Ochoa's class at the Science Academy for the first time ever. An overjoyed Francisco has been telling the staff nonstop, to his wife and granddaughters' amusement. Isabel is overjoyed to be learning from Professor Ochoa. When Elena asks where her Go-Pack is, Isabel leaves to go get it. As Isabel leaves, Elena tells her she’s so happy for her. However, as soon as Isabel is gone, Elena tells her grandparents she’s so worried about her. Luisa assures her that Isabel will be fine but Elena notes that she will be with people much older than her. Elena wants to send a squad of the Royal Guard to go with her. After Luisa shoots down that idea, Elena decides to just go with Isabel. Elena and Isabel arrive in the coach at the Science Academy. When they meet up with Professor Ochoa, Isabel greets her with a hug. Isabel also tells her she's ready to "roll up her sleeves and get to work." Professor Ochoa hands her a lab coat that Isabel immediately puts on. Elena notes that the students are older than she expected and that the Academy is much bigger than she expected. She asks Professor Ochoa what if Isabel gets lost. Professor Ochoa informs Elena that they have time before her class and gives the Princesses a tour of the Science Academy. Isabel exclaims that she didn't realize that there is so much to learn. Professor Ochoa explains that the Science Academy teaches all kinds of science. Isabel notes that college is going to be harder than she thought. Elena assures Isabel that she's going to do great. Professor Ochoa agrees and explains to Isabel that when they first met, she could see that she has a spark for science that's as special as a Leonid Meteor Shower. Isabel hugs Elena good-bye. Seeing that Isabel's nervous, Elena decides to go to class with Isabel to keep her company until she's settled in. In Professor Ochoa's classroom, a boy is demonstrating his knowledge of how to calculate a conversation of momentum. He then sits down at Professor Ochoa's desk declaring it's only a matter of time before he's teaching this class. Professor Ochoa walks in with Elena and Isabel and catches the boy in her seat. The boy sheepishly tells her he was just keeping her chair warm. Professor Ochoa introduces him as Javier and orders him back to his seat. Javier returns to his seat while a girl gushes about the fact that Elena and Isabel are there. After bidding Isabel good luck, Elena heads to the door. The girl pleads with Elena to not go and asks if she could be Professor Ochoa's assistant. After Isabel nods to that, Elena agrees and decides to stay. Professor Ochoa pairs Isabel with the girl whose name is Tomiko. Tomiko is overjoyed about this and calls her Princess Isabel Castillo Flores of Avalor. Isabel tells her she can just call her Isa. Tomiko gives Isabel an overjoyed hug as she was hoping she would say that. Professor Ochoa tells everyone to follow her outside for their warm up activity. On they way, Javier walks up to Isabel and tells her she’s one lucky Princess, as this class is usually reserved for the best and the brightest, but because of Isabel’s status, he guesses the Professor made a “Royal exception," which offends Isabel. Angry, Elena tells him that her sister is here because Professor Ochoa was impressed with her ExerGroomer. Javier tells her that is cute, but not a scientific breakthrough. He also smugly tells Isabel that everyone falls behind when he’s in this class, to the annoyance of the Princesses. Tomiko tells Isabel to just ignore Javier as he's used to being the youngest in the class, an honor that now belongs to Isabel. Isabel declares that she belongs in this class like everyone else and is going to prove it. At the place, Professor Ochoa announces their warm up project: Finding a way to drop a egg without it breaking so they can see the priciples of air resistance, energy potential, and velocity in action. Excited, Isabel tells her classmates that she has been studying potential energy in action since she learned to read. Javier scoffs and brags that he's been studying it ever since he said his first word: Centripedal Force. Isabel tells him that's two words. Javier declares that makes him doubly impressive. After Elena gives everyone their eggs, everyone gets to work. After Elena gets them their supplies, Isabel and Tomiko put theirs inside a ball made of Avaloran Rubber. After times up, the students take their experiments up the bell tower to try them out. Javier and Sherrial drop theirs and it is undamaged. Javier brags that they can call him Professor Javier. After Luke and Giselle are finished, Isabel and Tomiko take there turn. At first, the ball does it's job. Unfortanately, the egg gets out of the ball and splats on Professor Ochoa's face. Javier rubs it in by telling Isabel the Professor's not the only one with egg on her face. Isabel goes down and apologizes to Professer Ochoa. Ochoa tells Isabel she needs to do better. Javier tells Isabel not to feel bad as she isn't a real college student, to Elena's fury. Back inside, Professor Ochoa announces the classes next project: Helping to build an observatory on Mount Diablo. Professor Ochoa tells them they have to find a way to get the materials needed to construct the observatory up the Mountain. Elena is so angry at Javier for picking on Isabel she gets in Isabel’s team and starts coming up with ideas to help as if she was part of the class, which confuses them. Isabel gets the idea to bring the rocks up the mountain to be used to help build the observatory, to Professor Ochoa's approval. Javier replies that still doesn't solve how to get them up the mountain. Isabel comes up with a machine to lift the rocks up. Elena leaves to go get the supplies Isabel and Tomiko need to build it. Javier is already there. When Elena comes in, he swipes a coil and lies by telling Elena there are no more. He then throws the coil he swiped away into the trash. Elena returns with the supplies she could get and Isabel and Tomiko get to work. When he sees how quickly they are working, Javier tells Sherrial to work faster, but Isabel and Tomiko still finish first. Javier throws a rock at the Professor‘s model of Mount Diablo. While everyone else is distracted, he swipes the clamp that is holding the claw. When Isabel tries the machine out it goes haywire and falls apart. Isabel thinks she’s crossed the line with her mistakes and leaves the room. Elena apologizes to Professor Ochoa and tells her that Isabel does belong here. The Professor tells her ”I know that, but does Isabel?" Elena realizes what she means, but turns to find Isabel gone and her lab coat on the floor. Elena finds Isabel outside heading home. Isabel tells her Elena she wants to call it quits. Isabel thinks that because of all her constant mistakes, she thinks doesn’t belong here, unlike the other students who seem to never fail. Elena tells her that Professor Ochoa's the one she should say that to. Isabel goes back inside and informs Professor Ochoa, apologizing for letting her down. The Professor isn’t displeased because all the students failed the assignment too. Making mistakes doesn't mean she’s not cut out for their college, they help her learn. The Professor tells her she will only let her down if she quits. This makes Isabel put her lab coat back on and get back to work. Isabel and Tomiko notice that the clamp is missing, and Tomiko decides to get a stronger one only for Javier to lie that there are no more clamps, so Isabel uses the Avaloran Rubber she made earlier to replace the claw. After Isabel tries the second machine out, Javier smugly notes it shattered her rock. Isabel notes that that is the point as her new machine's purpose is to not only get the rocks up Mount Diablo, but to also make them small enough to make blocks to make the Observatory. Professor Ochoa is so impressed that she picks Isabel and Tomiko's project. Javier protests that she can't pick Isabel's project because she is just a kid and goes back to his spot in a huff. When he sits down, a clamp pops out from under his books. Isabel recognizes it as the same clamp that held the claw on her and Tomiko's first machine and wonders how it got under that book. Putting two and two together, Elena angrily deduces and reveals that Javier stole it. Hearing this, Tomiko angrily realizes that that's why her and Isabel's first machine broke. Javier denies this only to find that they're not buying a syllable of this as they know that Javier stole it to sabotage Isabel. Furious, Professor Ochoa tells Javier he's suspended from the Observatory Project indefinitely. Javier protests that she can't do that as he's "the best student in the class" but the Professor merely tells him to get out by pointing at the door. After he leaves, class resumes. Isabel is now confident to stay in college and Tomiko couldn’t be happier. Elena is no longer worried for Isabel. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Carla Tassara as Professor Ochoa *Julia Vera as Luisa *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Kimiko Glenn as Tomiko *Raffael Ponce-Valencia as Javier Song *Welcome to the Future Trivia *This is Professor Ochoa's second appearance in the series. *Gwen from Sofia the First makes a cameo in this episode. *Moral: Learn from your mistakes. International Premieres *October 13, 2018 (Brazil) Gallery Class Act (2).png Class Act (3).png|Isabel gets her very own lab coat Class Act (5).png Class Act (6).png Gwen cameo EoA.png Class Act (9).png Class Act (10).png Class Act (11).png Class Act (13).png Class Act (14).png|The yolk is on Ochoa--literally Class Act (15).png Class Act (16).png Class Act (17).png|Tomiko's plan Class Act (18).png Class Act (19).png|Elena has it upside down Class Act (20).png Class Act (21).png|Back in action Class Act (22).png|A catapult Class Act (23).png Class Act (24).png Class Act (25).png Class Act (26).png|Javier gets expelled Category:Elena of Avalor episodes